Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a photodiode in which an InGaAs/GaAsSb type II multiple quantum well structure is formed on an InP substrate as a group III-V compound semiconductor substrate to realize a cutoff wavelength of 2 μm or more.
Non-Patent Literature 2 discloses an LED in which an InGaAs—GaAsSb type II quantum well structure is formed as an active layer on an InP substrate to realize an emission wavelength of 2.14 μm.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a semiconductor laser device having a GaInNAsSb quantum well structure. The GaInNAsSb quantum well structure is a single quantum well structure (number of pairs=1),